


God Save My Soul

by exomostlyhuman



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angels and Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exomostlyhuman/pseuds/exomostlyhuman
Summary: Angels have been sent down from heaven to do God’s work, which would be easy if those pesky demons didn’t keep getting in the way. There’s nothing good about demons, but X finds himself unusually drawn towards one particular troublemaker.





	God Save My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 1 of Exo_Mostlyhuman (Prompt #19) by 

Chapter 1: Yixing Revisited  
Entering heaven again after a month of living on Earth, was always a brief culture shock for X. Having been sent to Earth to do God’s work meant that he had fully integrated himself into his new life. This month had been an adjustment that he had finally seem to come to terms with. As a student, he had returned to heaven on a daily basis. 

When he had received his assignment, he had initially worried about living full time on earth, but he finally decided that if God needed him – he would be there. And now that he had gotten used to his new life, he was starting to enjoy the diversity of thoughts that came with human beings. They were messed up – but they were interesting.

Up until now, X had been sheltered from having to work on Earth. He was one of the original transformed angels: When God had first decided to promote former humans to angel status, X had been in the original group. After his inception as an angel, there had been many, many more groups of humans who has received the great honor. Due to his honored status – almost as high as created angels - he had always obtained heavenly jobs. Jobs that required little work and lots of glory.

However, times had changed. The number of humans qualified to become angels had sharply decreased in the last 50 years. Not only that, but many angels had fallen during their work on Earth. The temptations were great, and as the number of angels decreased, the amount of demons increased. Fallen angels also became higher level demons – usually Level 2, but at times they became Level 3 or 4 demons. The most dangerous kinds.

Add that to the fact that in recent years many “saved souls” – those who didn’t qualify to be angels, but were not demonic in nature – were choosing not to give up their body and wait until they were reincarnated. Too many souls were restless nowadays. They wanted to have fun and experience being wild. These souls chose to remain on earth as demons. Granted, they were Level 1 demons – which meant they were not dangerous to humans or angels. However, they were annoying. They also worked to lead humans astray, thus effectively eliminating them as future angels.  
Unfortunately, X had to deal with these Level 1 demons often. At times, he was even able to persuade them to choose the right path and go to heaven. Often however, they continued as Level 1 demons indefinitely. Luckily most Level 1 demons did not raise to higher levels – they just did not have an evil nature. But the could cause lots of troubles for both humans and angels. They had to be watched and contained.

As X walked through the administrative area, he could feel the calming influence of the glory of heaven. He could feel all of the earthly influences being washed away from him, and his mind seemed to clear and be refreshed. Maybe these monthly check-ins were a good idea for all earth bound angels. It was important to be able to reconnect with the reason you were an angel. As he walked through the crowded street he was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he was oblivious to the other angels going about their business.

“Suho, it’s been a long time!” X looked up, startled when he heard his familiar angelic name. On Earth, he had become Dr. Kim Xiao, called X for short. He was surprised to see another early transform coming towards him.

“Yixing? Is that really you?” X could not hide his happiness. “I haven’t seen you in years, Yixing. Where have you been?” X rushed towards his friend and proceeded to pull him in for a quick hug. He checked him over quickly to make sure that he looked happy and healthy. X could not keep the smile off of his face as he turned towards the man he had not seen for so long.

Yixing let his friend fuss over him, knowing that this was part of Suho’s character. Taking care of others had always been his strongest attribute. “Suho, I never had the chance to tell you about my recruitment. I was in a training program for over three years, and have been earth bound since that time.”

X’s brows drew together. A three-year training program? As far as he knew, there was only one program that required that long of a training program. “Yixing? You’re an Eradicator? How? Why? Are you OK?” X’s concern was all over his face. He placed his hand on Yixing’s back to assure himself that his friend was OK. Eradicators were a very small group of specialized angels. They went through extensive training in order to battle Level 3 and 4 demons – the dangerous kind. They were actually the only angels who had the authority to hurt another sentient being. 

X shuddered at the thought of that. He would never have made it into Eradicator training at all. It took a special kind of angel to be able to hurt other beings, and still keep the pureness of love for humanity that was required to be an angel. The number of Eradicators was small, and grew smaller every year as they passed to the dark side. Even eradicating demons was torture on the soul, and many could not withstand the evil inherent in the act.  
“Suho, do you have time to sit and talk? Maybe get some coffee? Americano right?” He smiled at his friend and pointed across the street to a small, yet crowded café. 

X nodded his head in agreement. He had originally planned to come and do his monthly check-in and then leave as quickly as possible. Staying too long in heaven made you want to stay and never leave again. However, he wanted to take the time to catch up with his old friend. He looked at Yixing and noticed some subtle differences in his features. He had more of an edge to him now, and his lean frame seemed to have filled out.

As X followed Yixing he thought about their prior friendship. They had become very close at one point. So close that X had wanted to take it to another level. It was Yixing that had called a halt at that point. Yixing’s proclivity for the female gender was well known. Being close to him, X knew Yixing’s feelings, but lots of lines were blurred in heaven, sexuality being one of them. There were no rules, and not even accepted practices when it came to gender. But Yixing had made his feelings perfectly clear, and despite a broken heart, X had accepted the angel’s decision. 

However, the rebuke had put a strain on their former closeness. Their interactions had gone from easy closeness to a more awkward togetherness. Then when Yixing had been called to report for a specialized duty, they had lost touch and despite attempts to contact Yixing, X had come to the conclusion that his friend no longer wanted anything to do with him.

After ordering their coffee and choosing a table that was on the outskirts of the crowded café, the two angels sat down and got a good look at each other. Yixing noticed that the senior angel seemed even more handsome than before, as if that were possible. He felt a slight quickening of his heartbeat as he stared at his friend. Suho had always had such an effect on him. When he had confessed his feelings to Yixing, it took everything he had not to give in to his desires and love the guardian angel.

But Yixing had known his limitations. He was not good enough for Suho. The purity of angels came simply through the idea that they cared so deeply about the human race and wanted to continue its existence. Besides that fact, angels came in all different varieties. Although all angels were intrinsically good, they still all had faults and weaknesses. But Suho – Suho had so few faults. He was the purest soul that Yixing had encountered. He truly believed in the goodness of everyone. 

This inherent goodness intimidated Yixing. As he thought back on his love interests – both as a human and as an angel, he knew that he had hurt many women. His reputation was known by most angels in the area in which they had lived. Yixing had found it easy to use Suho’s gender as a reason for not becoming involved with him. However, Yixing’s feelings for him were far from the feelings one has for a friend. 

Just looking at Suho made him ache all over. The desire to pull the smaller angel to him and feel his body against his and his lips on his own – it was almost overpowering for Yixing. When he had been called to duty, it was the best thing for both of them. Making a complete break had not been his own choice, however, it was just a circumstance of his training. He had tried valiantly in the training period to forget about Suho – to the point of blatant promiscuity. Now looking at his temptation – he knew that he had not succeeded in that mission. His desire for Suho was as strong as ever. 

X looked across at his friend, he could not read the look in the other’s eyes, but wondered at the intensity. “I tried to contact you often, Yixing, but you wouldn’t respond.” The hurt in his eyes was almost Yixing’s undoing. He watched Suho nervously tear the cup sleeve off of his coffee. “Why wouldn’t you answer me? Did I really disgust you that much?”

This question took Yixing by surprise. The old Suho would not have asked such a question outright. His Suho had grown in the last few years. He looked into Suho’s eyes, “No, Suho, never. You never disgusted me. You were my best friend. My training kept me from contacting you. I never even received any messages from you. I would have answered. Really.” He grabbed Suho’s hand across the table. 

X looked into his earnest eyes and believed what his friend was saying. He let out a nervous laugh and casually removed his hand from Yixing’s. “I’ve missed you Yixing. You need to tell me about what’s been going on with you for the past 5 years. Where’s your placement?”

Yixing quietly noted how Suho had removed his hand from his grasp and tried to wrap his mind around why this had happened. “Well, we’re at the same check-in station. We must be near each other in locations. I’m in New York. It’s definitely a challenge. A big city with plenty of demons.”

X grunted in agreement at this statement. “That’s my location, too. I only have to deal with lesser demons though. But I agree, there are lots of them.”

“What is your assignment on earth? You’re not a guardian anymore?” Yixing wondered why the perfect guardian would be moved into a different role.

“Well, I am a guardian, it’s just that I’m a guardian of many more people now. I’ve been visiting earth to attend medical school. But this month I finally received an assignment. I am Dr. Kim Xiao on earth, but I just go by X.”

“Kim Xiao? That’s a…strange combination of names.” He felt his heart speed up when he heard laughter coming from Suho.

“Believe me – no one asks any questions about it.” He couldn’t admit to his friend that he had chosen the name because of Yixing himself. He hoped his friend didn’t remember the time when he had referred to him as Xiao – the obedient little helper. X always remembered of course and had used this name when he first started medical school, as well as his own surname from his previous life. 

“They just call me X on earth. It’s much easier for the New Yorkers to handle, you know.” He didn’t want to explain how the draw of the name had eventually worn off and he had made the decision to shorten his name to X. 

“Mmm. My name on earth is Lay – that’s a long story, though.” He hoped his discomfort did not show to his friend. The reason for his nickname was not really something he wanted everyone to know about. 

As he continued to talk and catch up with his friend, X realized just how much he had missed their easy camaraderie and how they seemed to be on the same wavelength most of the time. After an hour of talking, he suddenly realized the time and noted that it was time to go to his check-in and get back to his life. 

X stood up and hugged his friend as he made promises to keep in touch and meet again at the next check in. As he hugged him he could feel how Yixing’s body had become more muscular and solid. He released his friend and turned away. He suddenly realized that hugging Yixing had produced no sparks of desire or cravings in him, as it would have years ago.

Yixing followed his friend with his eyes as he walked away from him. The brief hug had given him the chance to feel the muscular body of the smaller angel. He was able to breathe in the scent that was uniquely Suho. Despite his attempts not to feel anything, his body had responded to the hug and smell with a quick surge of desire and longing. He felt his heart ache as he watched the retreating figure.

 

Chapter 2: Why Kyungsoo?

As X left the meeting he thought about his lack of sexual feeling towards his one-time desire. The rejection, the time, the space. All of it seemed to add up to his being able to put a relationship with Yixing behind him. Although he felt a pang of regret for what might have been, he didn’t actually regret his life now. He was content with the work he was doing, and did not need another being to make him happy.

He entered the recorder’s room and quickly signed in on the computer. He was happy that there were only a few other people in the waiting room. He really wanted to get this over and done with so he could return home. When the number he had been assigned popped up on the screen, he was surprised when another angel stood up at the same time and headed towards the door. 

Although he had questions about how they could be assigned the same number, he held the door open for the baby-faced angel. He couldn’t help but notice that this one looked every bit the angel. His large doe eyes and innocent look would captivate any human in his presence. 

The familiar face of his recorder came into view as he entered the room, “Kyungsoo, how are you? Do you know why we both have the same number?” He pointed towards the small angel who had taken a seat.

Kyungsoo seemed a little nervous, and awkwardly smiled at X. “Ah, yes, Suho. Well, there’s a little something you need to know. We realize that your area has been very busy lately. There’s a lot going on. There seems to be an especially large influx of Level 1 demons around, huh?” He drew his brows together after he said these words. X suddenly got a sinking feeling in his stomach.

“You are very good at training novice angels, Suho. You have a reputation for it, you know?” X narrowed his eyes at these words and cast a look over at the fragile looking angel. “It’s important that we place several angels in your immediate location to take care of some of the behaviors that are taking place. The problem is we just don’t seem to have enough trained and qualified angels right now.”

X began to get impatient with all of the evasive behavior, “Kyungsoo, please just tell me what’s going on, and what I am going to have to do.” He sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

“We are making you a supervisor over three novice angels. They haven’t had anything but the 2 months of initial angel indoctrination. We are counting on you to train them in dealing with the demons at your particular location. You can handle this Suho.”

X knew that his eyes had gotten wide at this information. He had trained novice angels before – but never in the field. Training an angel to deal with humans and demons took time. He had never heard of this sink or swim method of training being used for an angel. Something was not right here.

He didn’t want to make the novice angel feel uncomfortable – he knew how important it was for them to feel a sense of belonging, but at the same time he needed to know the full story. “Kyungsoo, you need to level with me. What’s going on? This is not normal protocol. Training novice angels in the field? It could be dangerous.” He tried to keep his voice low to limit the amount of information the small angel could hear. “I need to know what’s going on and how I fit into the picture.”

Kyungsoo nodded his head in agreement, but seemed reluctant to give him the information he had asked for. “Suho there are some dangerous things going on around your location. A couple of the best Eradicators we have were called in to help with the situation. But you and these trainees – you won’t have any contact with the higher level demons. It’s just that we’ve noticed more Level 1 and 2 demons in the vicinity and we’re wondering why so many are showing up in the area. We need to make sure they are monitored and controlled. We can’t let them get out of control or believe that they have too much power. To do that we need more of a presence, and we’re limited right now. Even a novice angel can keep Level 1 demons under control, right?”

Suho looked at Kyungsoo skeptically. He had thought the same way before his assignment and actually being around Level 1 demons. Sure they could be contained easily enough, but they were trouble. All of the time. The presence of an angel did not stop them from doing crazy, illicit things. Putting a novice into this situation could be too much temptation. Novices didn’t know how to control their feelings and thoughts well enough. He just didn’t want to see one of them get hurt.

“You’ll return with your new mentee today.” Kyungsoo looked on the computer in front of him. “His name is Luhan and he already has his assignment. They thought maybe he could stay with you while you’re training him.” He nodded at him apologetically. X couldn’t even get mad at him because he could see how bad Kyungsoo felt about the situation. “Ummm, they want you to keep the other two with you, also. You’ve already been moved to a larger place. The other two will be arriving within the week.” He looked at the computer again. “Let’s see – Xiumin and Kris are their names. They’re still finishing up their assignment training, but should arrive within the week.” 

X couldn’t really do anything but agree to the situation. He looked over at the baby faced angel and wondered what his assignment could be. How would demons be able to take that beautiful face seriously? He shook his head and vowed to do as much as he could to protect the angel. He wondered what the other two would be like.  
Chapter Three: The Mentor

As X left the subway station and made his way into the new apartment building, he reflected on the last few days. He had no idea how much his life would change with the entrance of the novice angel into his life. The worst part was that his worry had increased exponentially. Luhan brought out every protective instinct in him despite the insistence that he was fine and didn’t need to be worried about so much. He thought of himself as much tougher than anyone else saw him. 

Walking into the apartment, X’s eyes were instantly drawn to a small figure sitting on the couch and his feet stumbled as he took in the figure’s appearance. What the…? No way they sent ANOTHER baby faced angel to him. His heart could only withstand so much. He instantly felt that protective instinct rise in him. Why were they doing this to him? He walked to the couch to get a better look at this new angel.

As he approached, the new angel stood up. X noticed that despite his smaller size, he was muscular and sturdy looking. Although young in the face, X was able to perceive that this angel had a more mature countenance. But his face – where were they finding angels with such beautiful features anyway? He didn’t know if he could stand to see them get hurt as they learned the ropes.

“You must be Suho,” the new angel stuck out his hand in greeting. When X took the hand he noticed the strength and confidence in the handshake. “I was told to report to you. My name’s Xiumin. Kris is here, too. We came together.” Xiumin inclined his head towards the kitchen and X noticed the laughter for the first time. He looked over and saw Luhan standing beside a much taller angel. Although he was definitely too good looking for this job, X was immediately grateful that he had much more mature and manly features.

He turned back towards Xiumin. “I need to change. Can you let Luhan and Kris know that we’re going to have a meeting in half an hour in the living room. I want…” He stopped when he saw the look on the other angel’s face. Without thinking he ran his hand quickly through his hair and ruffled it in exasperation with himself. “I’m sorry, I forgot to greet you. It’s nice to meet you, Xiumin. I just need to go and clean up from the day. I really want the chance for all of us to talk and discuss our assignments.” He looked at Xiumin’s face, which had softened in understanding. 

“You go on, Suho. I’ll let the others know.” He watched as the senior angel turned and walked to his room. Both Luhan and Kris had come into the living room when they had heard the voices. Xiumin smiled at his friends – he knew both of the angels from initial angel classes. “You’re right, Luhan, he’s kind of uptight and intense. But it kind of fits him, huh? I’ve heard about him, but I really didn’t expect him to look so – I don’t know – so noble? Word has it that he’s left a stream of broken hearts throughout heaven – both male and female.”

Luhan snorted, “Yeah, I can see that. But I don’t think he even realizes the effect he has on others. He’s so centered on his work and helping others. He seems really oblivious to his looks and his charms. I’ve heard that most of the broken hearts were undisclosed love. It seems his aloofness keeps others from approaching him in that way. I mean, I can tell he’s caring and nurturing even, but he does have a wall put up. I wonder if anyone is ever going to crack that.”

“Well, I guess we’ll be able to figure him out more in the next few weeks. Anyway if you didn’t hear, he wants to have a meeting in about twenty minutes.” They all nodded and sat down on the couches. The three angels passed the time by filling each other in on what they had been up to since the initial training. 

They were all startled when Suho walked back into the room looking fresh and cleaned up. His white shirt unbuttoned at the collar showed the contrast with his slightly tanned skin. His hair, which was dyed a smoky, gray was disheveled and fell over his forehead. All three angels could not help but appreciate his appearance, but they also instantly noticed that he had no clue that they were looking at him in appreciation, or that he even realized how enticing he looked. They threw glances at each other to communicate this knowledge silently.

“I thought maybe we could go grab a bite to eat and get to know each other better. I need to know a little bit more about each of your assignments, even though I received information about how all of our assignments are meant to complement each other’s. We’ll actually be working together a lot. It seems this area has a concentration of demons – one group in particular is causing problems. They seem troublesome to the morality of the younger crowd around here. But we’ll talk about that a little more at dinner. I think we should eat in the district we’ll be serving – get to know the local faces and the general population.” 

 

The four men finally agreed upon a local restaurant that was connected to a rather popular and bustling bar. At this early hour, the amount of humans was small and the atmosphere was still quiet and calm. The reports from this location, however, indicated that later in the night the scene would become quite different. They wanted to see when the change would occur and how the patronage changed when the climate changed.

After each man ordered heir dinner, Suho decided to get right to work with his new charges. “First off, my name on Earth is Dr. Kim Xiao, but you can just call me X.” He noticed the confusion on their faces because of his different name, but decided to just ignore that and go on. “I work in the Emergency room of the closest hospital, and have to deal with patrons of this area on a daily basis. It can get rough down here and we see people coming in and out all night long. My job is to save those that can and should be saved.” The other angels were thrown by his businesslike attitude. It was well known that he did most things by the book and had a guarded demeanor.

“Luhan arrived last week. We actually see each other at work on a regular basis. His assignment is as a paramedic. He has a lot of access to the seedier side of the city. He serves this area, however, and all of us will have interactions with him while we’re working. The fighting, drugs and alcohol that are running rampant in the area keeps him busy. Now you two can fill us in on what your assignments are.” He looked at both Kris and Xiumin.

Xiumin spoke up first. “I’m actually going to become the owner of this establishment. Once I step in, everyone will believe that I’ve been around for years. There seems to be a lot of negative activity that goes on here. They seemed worried in our training, but they tried to act like it was no big deal. Do you know if there’s anything strange going on here?” He directed his question towards X, and all three novice angels turned to him to hear his response.

“I don’t know anything more than you do. I kind of picked up on some subtle vibes, but I was reassured that this was just Level 1 activity and that there was nothing to worry about. But having me train three novice angels – that’s kind of unusual. But it doesn’t do any good to question heaven made decisions. I just wonder why they had to send me angels that were so…good looking. It’s just asking for trouble.” 

Kris scoffed when he heard this. “Look at who’s talking? You look like some kind of model.” He noted the surprise and incredulity on X’s face and realized that his mentor had no idea the effect he had on others. He shook his head at the thought that this man did not realize that he gave off sexual energy just by breathing. “Anyway, my turn. My assignment is a police officer that patrols this area. It seems there is trouble here every single night. Nothing major – but enough to cause problems. Drunkenness, PDA, lewd behavior, loitering – those kinds of things. Most of it starting at the hands of a demon.”

“It seems like they have us working in occupations that complement each other. I think we’ll have a lot of interaction while we’re doing our jobs. I know you guys have been trained for your assignments, but how much do you know about dealing with demons?” X threw a questioning glance at the three angels.

“We didn’t get too much of a chance to be trained in that,” Luhan spoke for the group. “They told us that’s where you came in. But we’ve heard that Level 1 demons are no big deal.”

“Yeah, well, they’re a bigger problem than you realize – especially if you haven’t been trained. For tonight, just start by noticing the demons in the crowd. You’ll see the difference right away. I mean they look like humans, of course, but their aura is different. And that doesn’t mean it’s necessarily darker. The lines are becoming blurred as saved souls are becoming demons. They’re usually not evil – they’ve just chosen the dark side. But you’ll notice their auras are more intense and sharp, whereas humans are muted. Even though many were saved souls at one point, you still have to remember that they chose to go bad. They chose to do things that actively work against humanity and human beings. They’re sneaky and dangerous.”

“How are they dangerous? They’re not even able to physically hurt humans. They definitely can’t hurt angels, and they can’t control our minds either.” Kris didn’t seem worried at all about the thought of the demons that were walking amongst them. “We have the power to control them.”

X frowned at Kris’s haughty attitude. “We do have the power to make them do what we say. We can order them to stop doing something or to leave an area – but the power to make them actually obey is something that takes a while to learn. That’s why we don’t bother to confront a demon who isn’t causing major problems. We only step in when needed to save the situation. When you first start – you’ll have trouble controlling a demon’s actions with your mind. The step that usually has to be taken is contact. If you cannot get a demon to do as you want, touching them will have an immediate effect. They’ll be unable to refuse when you’re in contact with them. But…” 

The three young angels had been hanging onto his words, but the tone of the last word made them all look up and give their full attention. “But – what?” Xiumin prompted him to go on with his instruction.

“But when you touch a demon, you have to be able to block off your inner thoughts and feelings, because they can gain access to them. You have to realize that manipulation of thoughts and ideas is what they do. They are able to use a human’s weakness against them. They can manipulate their wills this way. Since we are in human form, we’re susceptible to it, too. However, we’re much stronger than a human and we’re stronger than a demon. But I just want you to remember that it can happen. Maybe because of a long day at work or because there is a strong emotion associated with the demon’s transgression. Sometimes there is no real known reason. We’ll be training on how to block them, but for tonight I don’t want you to even try to make them do your will – and definitely no contact.”

The three angels nodded solemnly, all of a sudden their assignment had turned real and dangerous. Each had been excited at the thought of helping God on this mission – but they didn’t fully realize that any time one came in contact with a demon, trouble could happen. They were just beginning to see this and it hit them hard for the first time. 

“So for tonight – just mingle with the crowd. All you need to do is try to recognize the demons in the bar. After a while you’ll be able to recognize a demon instantly. Don’t worry too much about them trying to manipulate you – they can also tell who we are and they’d just as soon stay away from us. Angels and demons don’t mix well.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 4: Patrol  
After dinner, the four angels moved to the club side of the establishment. It had been steadily filling up for the past hour, and the noise level had increased dramatically. The angels ordered drinks so that they fit better into the nightlife scene. They stood at a high table and perused the crowd. Talking quietly amongst themselves they pointed out the different demons they saw in the bar. 

The sheer amount of demons in the club was a real worry for X. There were at least four distinct groups. One group was four rather rough looking young men. Another group consisted of five women dressed as slutty as possible, turning the head of every male they passed. The third group was a combination of men and women. The fourth group was the hardest to pinpoint – four young men who all looked like they had stepped off of the TV and into the bar. They drew quite a lot of female attention, and even a fair amount of male attention.

X watched as the tallest demon stepped out onto the dance floor. His smiling face was instantly surrounded by women trying to attract his attention. Another shorter demon joined him and they laughed and flirted with the women around them. They were easily controlling these women, and the females had no idea, and no desire for it to stop. X shook his head in annoyance. The throbbing of the music, the steadiness of the drinking and the sheer mass of people already caused havoc on the senses. Add to that the manipulative power of demons, and these humans stood no chance.

As the night progressed, the three novice angels started to move around the club to get a closer look at what was going on. X stayed at the table keeping each of them in his view as they moved. Several women had come up to him to try to talk and flirt, but X found it easy to stare right through them until they walked away from the awkwardness. Not being used to the large number of people he felt off balance and wanted to leave the room full of people pressing up around him. 

He only became aware of the fight taking place next to him when he heard the loud, drunken scream from a man at a table close to his. He noticed that several people had been knocked to the floor in the ensuing fight. X tried to move towards the people, but the crowd gathering around the fighters made it very hard to move around at all. As he moved to help the people in the middle of the fight, X was forcefully shoved out of the way. His small body catapulted until it hit an adjacent booth, hitting his head in the process.

Confused and breathless, X suddenly became aware of the fact that he was sprawled on top of someone who had been laying on the bench of the booth. He felt a strange electrical charge surge through his body, and shook his head to try to come to his senses. His head cleared enough for him to realize that he was lying face down on top of a much larger man. He tried to push off of the man and could feel the hardness of his chest and the long. lean muscles in his arms. X’s confusion made him squirm to try to get away from the unfamiliar contact.  
“Whoa, Angel. You need to stop all of the moving around on top of me like that unless you want to take this a little farther.” X paled when he heard the throaty words whispered into his ear. He pulled his head back and looked into the amused eyes of the man he was laying on. X quickly took in the fact that the man was beautiful - with dancing cat eyes, high cheek bones and a mischievous smile. His eyes were drawn to the man’s lips as he darted his tongue out to moisten his lips – an act done simply to entice X. When he tried to pull back, he felt arms encircle his back and hands caress his ass, pushing down so that he grinded against the stranger. Without warning X felt his body react to the gesture. He felt himself getting hard against the stranger, and even worse – he felt the hardening of the stranger in response to him. 

X shoved against the man’s chest but could not break free from the arms around him. He couldn’t contain the low moan that came out when he felt the intoxicating rub of the man’s cock against his own. Underneath him, he heard the man echo his moan and whisper, “Little angel.” He was confused and suddenly had no idea what was going on – the music, the crowd and this beautiful man all added to his disorientation. He heard someone curse above him and without warning he was forcefully pulled off of the man and was standing on his own two feet. He turned to look at his savior and gasped when he met Lay’s eyes. 

“L-Lay, what are you doing…here?” He again shook his head in confusion and grabbed onto his head with both hands to try to clear his mind.

“Well, it looks like I’m saving you from some little good-for-nothing Level 1.” Lay glared behind him at the man he had just been unintentionally intimate with. X turned to look at the man again and felt as if the breath was knocked out of him. He noticed the intense glare of red from the man’s aura. His shocked eyes met the dark, amused eyes of the demon lying in front of him. Even worse – the demon’s eyes held a knowing look that made X want to run away and hide.

The eyes moved off of him and rested on Lay. “Hey, I was just laying here minding my own business when sexy, little Angel laid down on top of ME. It’s just like one of your kind to blame everything on the victim.” His eyes glared venom at Lay, who matched the look with equal intensity. “Truthfully, little Angel didn’t seem to mind too much anyway.” His sardonic eyes found X’s and he smirked at the look of horror in the angel’s eyes. 

X was suddenly pushed away from the booth that held the smirking demon. He let Lay steer him out of the club and onto the street. He was still confused as to why Lay was even there, but was having trouble forming any sort of coherent line of questioning. It didn’t matter since Lay took over the conversation for him. “Suho, are you all right? You took a hard hit back there. I saw you practically fly across the room and onto that…that…thing. You’re OK now aren’t you?”

X heard the concern in his friend’s voice. He nodded his head in response. “Lay what are you doing here? Where did you come from? I don’t understand why an Eradicator would be hanging out at a club like this. Wait – where are the novices.” He started to panic when he realized that he had no clue where his three charges were. He couldn’t leave them back there in the club alone. Not on their first night. 

Lay seemed to understand where his mind was going and reached over to rub his arm and calm him down.  
“It’s all right. I sent them home when things started to get out of control back there. I told them I’d take care of you and make sure you got home OK. What were you doing back there, Suho? That was a dangerous situation.”

The tone of his voice annoyed X enough that his senses suddenly cleared and he was able to think again. “Lay, you may be an Eradicator, but that doesn’t mean I’m a helpless novice. I have lots of experience with demons, too, you know. I would have had no trouble handling all of the demons in that club if it wasn’t for the fact that I hit my head and lost my bearing for a few minutes. I don’t need you watching over me as if I can’t take care of myself.”

“Well you didn’t seem to be doing a very good job. It was lucky I just happened to be close by to save you. Dammit, Suho, you were laying on top of that monster.”

X released air from between his clenched teeth and glared at Lay. “Like I said – I can take care of myself, Lay. It’s none of your business who I’m laying on top of. I’m going home now, and I suggest you do the same thing. And no – I don’t need your help getting home. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I don’t need a big, bad Eradicator to take care of me.” With that he turned and marched towards his apartment leaving behind a stunned Lay who had never seen this bold side of his old friend.

 

 

 

 

Chapter 5: Hot and Bothered  
X groaned as the demon’s tongue invaded his mouth. He could taste the sweetness of his desire. He moved his hands up the larger man’s back and ran his fingers through the soft, brown hair that was now glistening with perspiration. His seemed to have little control of his hands as they moved over the demon’s solid frame. The movement of the demon’s lips and tongue over his neck brought him to the brink of losing all control. The soft moan of “Angel” made him arch his back to move his body against the demon’s.

He felt the demon’s hand reach down to caress his cock through his pants. He pushed himself into the large hand and mumbled, ‘Please touch me, don’t stop.” The hand became bolder and quickly unzipped his pants and reached in to grab his cock and slide his hand over him. The man quickened the movement and X could feel his body respond by moving against the hand encircling him. He felt as if his whole body was on fire and that he would soon explode with the overwhelming feeling.

With a loud moan, X’s eyes flew open to stare at the ceiling above his bed. He could still feel the demon’s hands on him. Could still feel his body reacting to his touch. The desire he felt was nothing he had ever experienced before. He buried his face in his pillow when the wave of longing hit him. What the hell was going on? This was the third night in a row that he had dreamed of the demon. What was wrong with him?

X quickly jumped out of bed and went to take a cold shower. The water pouring over him helped to calm him physically, but did very little to ease the ache he felt in his heart. He decided that what he really needed was a long, intense workout. He needed to burn off some of the energy that was causing him to have such intense feelings. Just thinking about his dreams sent a jolt of embarrassment rushing through him. He dressed quickly, grabbed his keys and rushed past the astonished faces of his three roommates.

Xiumin shook his head as he watched X leave the house. “He’s been acting really strange since he hit his head. He needs to relax a little more. Working all day then training us at night. Maybe we should all go out tonight. Something that will help him relax. I need to go into the club to meet with a few people tonight anyway. How about we all go?” He turned to look at his friends who nodded in agreement.

 

Getting X to go along with their plans for the night was harder than they thought it would be. The older angel whined about wanting to stay home and rest. All three of the younger men refused to hear his whines and insisted upon the outing. They all felt the need of some recreation and release from the everyday stresses that came with living on Earth. 

As they entered the club, Xiumin greeted the bouncer who was standing next to the entry. He had already explained to his roommates that he had hired a bouncer who specialized in martial arts – something that the club sorely needed. Xiumin decided he wanted no repeats of the night when X had gotten hurt. The young bouncer was tall and good looking and fit in well with the character he wanted for the club.

Kris rolled his eyes when he noticed that the new bouncer held X’s hand a little too long and gave him an appreciative stare. He glared at the bouncer and pushed X forward out of his grasp. The man shot him back an annoyed look. 

“Nice Kris, just hate on my new employee right away. Can’t you at least try to get along with him?” Xiumin shook his head at his slightly standoffish friend.

“I don’t like the way he looks. He looks like he can’t be trusted. He’s sneaky looking.” He glanced back over his shoulder at the tall young man.

“I check out my employees very well, thank you. ZTao has an impeccable reputation. I really need him and you’d better not do anything to chase him away.” He waved his finger at the much taller man who just shook his head in response. “Hey here’s a booth that’s free.” Xiumin led them over to the right side of the club and watched the angels sit before he went to meet up with his appointment.

X slowly perused the club noticing who was there – and also who was not there. He noticed Kris’s attention had returned to the young bouncer. “You should stop worrying so much about the human. We really need to be worried more about the demons. If Xiu said he checked this Tao guy out, then I’m sure he’s OK.” 

“Yeah, the demons are out in full force tonight.” Luhan pointed to the opposite side of the club where they could see a cluster of women standing near the four “TV” demons. The tallest demon and the youngest were both grinding against the small group of women. The whole group was loud and obnoxious – and also very popular.

X checked out the young women who seemed to always be surrounding the beautiful demons. He was startled when he looked into the eyes of the demon from his dreams. The man smirked at him, took hold of the hand of a girl standing by his side, and headed to the back of the club. A sharp flicker of annoyance shot through X before he could stop it. He turned around in his seat and tried to focus on the different clusters in the club. Much to his continued annoyance he was restless and decided to walk around to see what was happening.  
Unconsciously he began to drift towards the back of the club. A small narrow hall led back to the bathrooms. As he walked down the hall he heard rustling from the side hallway that led outside. He turned in the dim light and saw a tall figure with his back to the wall, his head thrown back and his hands gripping the wall. X walked forward and only then noticed the young woman on her knees in front of the demon. She had her mouth around his cock and was greedily sucking and moving in rhythm. 

X froze and tried to backtrack without being noticed. He froze when he heard a hoarse, “Angel.” He looked up and met the eyes of the demon. “Angel, have you come to join in?” The demon had moved his hands onto the head of the young woman and was helping her move her head up and down. X shot him a look of pure disgust.

“You need to stop this right now. You’re pathetic – manipulating a human’s mind just so you can get pleasure. You need to let her go.” X realized that his command was having little effect on the demon. He moved in to touch the demon’s arm so that he could have more control over him. 

As X reached out, the demon pushed his arm away. “Don’t touch me, Angel. I’m not going to be toyed with by one of you tonight. Don’t try to manipulate my mind.” He glared at X.

X turned to face the woman, “You need to go now. You need to get your friend and go home for the night.” He watched as the young woman stopped what she had been doing and stood up to leave. The demon was staring at him the whole time this was going on. X turned to him, “Sorry to break up your little pleasure manipulation. Using a human for your own pleasure with no thought to what they want or need – it’s disgusting.”

“I guess that depends on your perspective. For me, I quite enjoyed it. I don’t think it was disgusting at all.” As he was talking the demon rather roughly straightened himself up and placed his wet cock back into his pants. “And just for the record – I didn’t manipulate anyone. I don’t need to. They ask for it and I just comply.” 

For a moment X was rendered speechless, but soon caught his bearings. “Even if I believed that it still doesn’t excuse the fact that she came with you because she hoped for more. She came because she wanted to be with you. But you only came back here for your own pleasure. You didn’t want to be with her – you only wanted what she could do for you.”

“You’re right, my little Angel.” X caught his breath as the demon moved to stand behind him. He could feel his breath on the back of his neck as he leaned in closer to talk to him. X tried hard to keep himself from trembling when he smelled the musky, sweet odor of the man behind him. “I did use her, and I didn’t want to be with her in particular. The one I wanted to be with was unavailable. The one whose mouth I wanted on my cock would never kneel down on their knees at the back of a club. The one who I want to move my cock in and out of doesn’t even know what he wants. But I’ll wait for him to beg me for it. I’ll wait to feel him tremble underneath me and plead with me to go deeper. Until then, I only have him in my dreams.” With that, the demon brushed his body against X as he walked past him and went back to meet his friends. 

X leaned his head against the wall and tried to compose himself. His breathing was ragged and uneven. His body was on fire and he could feel the blood pounding in his veins. Why was this happening to him. He had been around many beautiful and sexy people and had never reacted like this. He covered his eyes with both hands and leaned against the wall for support.

“X are you all right?” He heard Luhan’s voice break through his thoughts. “Is it your head again? Maybe we need to go back home. It might have been too soon for you to come back out.” X heard the worry and caring in his friend’s voice. 

He turned towards Luhan and smiled, “No, Luhan, I’m fine. We can stay a little longer. I know that you three were excited about coming out tonight. Come on let’s go back to the table.” He led the way out of the hallway and across the floor to their table. The whole time he felt a pair of eyes following him as he walked. It was impossible for him to ignore the feeling or pretend that something wasn’t going on.

Back at the table he noticed that Xiumin had invited a young man to sit with them. “AAhh, Luhan, X – this is Jongdae. He’s the Maître D’ at my restaurant. The two angels shook hands with the young man as they sat down at the table. X could not help but notice that Xiu was sitting a little too close to Jongdae than was natural. He knew it was his job to talk to Xiumin about possible consequences of going down that road. But for once, X did not feel as if he had the right to lecture the young angel. Not with how things stood right now.

“I don’t like the way that demon keeps looking over here and glaring at you, X. Did you have a run-in with him or something?” Kris pointed towards the opposite side of the club. X didn’t even bother to look across the room. He knew who it was, but he didn’t want to see those eyes on him. 

X shook his head, “No, he’s a demon, we’re angels. That’s enough.”

Later that not he awoke bathed in sweat. He could feel the demon. He could smell the demon. He could taste the demon. Again.

Chapter 6: Realizations  
“Dr. Xiao, you have a new patient in Room 18,” the nurse’s voice brought X back from his deep thoughts. He shook himself and was glad that he was able to stay busy today. His thoughts had been wandering to places better left alone. Making his way to Room 18, he went through the new mantra in his head. He had made it up to keep his thoughts away from places it shouldn’t go.

Entering the room, he spotted the nurse standing over the patient. She was laughing at something the patient had said. “Good afternoon, Nurse Wessley, what do we have here?”

The nurse looked up and smiled at the doctor. “Oh, it’s nothing too serious, Doctor. Just a patient who cut his leg in an unusual spot. He keeps making excuses as to why I can’t take a look at it. He wants only a male doctor to look at it.” She smiled as she said the words. “I’ll just step out while you take a look at Mr. Kim.”

X shook his head at the absurdity of the patient. He turned towards him and came to a complete halt, unable to find his own voice. The demon turned towards him and flashed a smile, “Hi, Doctor. No need to call me Mr. Kim - Kai will suffice.”

X could feel himself beginning to get warm. He knew that he was probably turning red, but he couldn’t control his own reaction. “What in hell are you doing here?” He spat the words out through clenched teeth.

“Tsk,tsk, little Angel. Those aren’t very kind words from a doctor, much less an angel. You really shouldn’t treat your patient so bad. I expected better bedside manner from you.”

“But you’re not my patient, Mr. Kim. You’re a demon – you don’t even need a doctor.”

“But that’s where you’re wrong, Angel. I have this very real, very human body – and it needs fixed. I got into a small accident. Bike, fire hydrant – you get the idea, huh?” He pointed down to his jeans which had a large circle of blood on the right inner thigh.

X’s eyes got wide as he looked down at the bloody spot. “You’re hurt! How bad is it? Take those jeans off right now.” X had immediately switched into doctor mode, although he felt a little more panicked about the injury of this particular patient.

“Hmm, I kind of like to hear you saying that. Can you repeat those last direction?” The demon raised his eyebrows at him.

“I said take off those jeans right…” X stopped when he realized what he had just said. “Stop it. Stop it right now.” He pointed at his patient. “Just let me take care of this without any problems. Please.” He waited as his patient nodded in concurrence. 

X helped the demon remove his jeans. He noticed the sharp intake of breath and how he suddenly went pale as the jeans were slipped over his thigh. The right thigh had been torn open and had a jagged wound about 5 inches in length. Luckily it was a fairly shallow wound and bleeding was at a minimum. 

“This should be fairly easy to stitch up, even though it is kind of jagged. How could you have hit a fire hydrant?” X had turned into Dr. Xiao and was able to work efficiently to help his patient. He could feel from the way the demon held his body that he was in pain. “Do you need some pain medication?”

When there was no answer, X looked up into his patient’s face. When he met his eyes, he felt as if the world had come to a halt and they were the only two people present. The demon was looking at him with an intense look of longing and desire. X could feel himself being transported to that same spot.

“My sexy, little Angel.” The words uttered in a hoarse whisper hit X right in the heart. “Just say my name, Angel. Just call me Kai once so I can hear you. I need that. I need you to say it for me.”

X was transfixed by those eyes and could not deny him anything at the moment, “Kai. Kai, I…” he stopped talking as he felt the demon’s fingertips tracing over his lips. He closed his eyes at the feeling and could hear his heart beating sharply inside his chest.

“Say it again – just one more time.”

Kai kept his fingers on the doctor’s lips as he whispered his name one more time. He gently placed his hand under his chin and raised his face up so that their eyes met. Neither were able to speak; they could only look at each other. X watched in what seemed slow motion as Kai lowered his mouth to meet X’s in a gentle, brushing of lips. Both were jolted by the immediate shot of electricity and feeling that shot through their bodies at the touch of their lips. X quietly moaned the name, “Kai..”.

A loud noise tore through the quiet room. They quickly broke apart when they heard the commotion outside of the door. “I don’t care what the patient wants, Nurse, I’m going into that room now.”

X was shocked to hear Lay’s voice coming from behind the door. Both he and Kai looked up as Lay and Kris entered the room in a rush. Lay took one look at the patient lying on the table and seemed to explode. “What the hell are you doing here, demon? And why don’t you have any pants on? I swear I’m going to take care of you once and for all.”

At these words, X seemed to find his voice, “Lay what are you talking about? This is my patient you’re threatening here. What’s wrong with you?”

“What’s wrong with me? You’re standing over that demon and he’s half naked – he could do anything to you. And you ask what’s wrong with me.” He glared at Kai and looked very much like he wanted to get rid of the demon once and for all. “He’s a demon, X. You don’t go around treating demons. It would be better to eradicate him right now.”

Both Kris and X sucked in their breath when they heard these words from Lay. “Are you crazy, Lay? He’s a Level 1. It’s strictly forbidden and you know it. There’s no reason to even harm a Level 1.” X turned his eyes to Kris and they shared a troubled look. “What made you two come here anyway? I’m here treating patients every day and you never stop by. Why are you here?”

“It’s just Luhan transported the patient and he recognized him. He messaged Kris and I happened to be talking to him at the time. I just didn’t want you alone with a demon.”

“Lay – we’ve had this conversation before – I don’t need your assistance to take care of demons. I’ve been doing this by myself for some time and I do not need help from you. In fact, you need to stay out of our business and handle just Eradicator business. I’m perfectly capable of treating my patients whether they’re demons or humans or angels. Now get out of this room so I can finish fixing my patient.”

“I’ll leave, X, but I’m standing outside this door until that one leaves. I don’t care how mad you get.” Lay turned around and walked out of the room. Kris slowly followed, not sure what he should do. Before he cleared the door he looked back one last time. His eyes got big as he saw the demon slowly trail the back of his fingers along the side of X’s face in a gentle caress. He whipped his head around and left the room before either noticed his gaze on them.

X cried out as he felt Kai moving inside of him. He could do nothing but move along with the rhythm of the demon. Of Kai. This was all that he wanted. The only thing he desired. 

Suddenly their lovemaking was interrupted by a loud scream and someone barging into the room. X looked up to see Lay standing in front of him with anger and hatred in his eyes. “I will eradicate him right now! Move out of the way X.”

X stood up and shielded Kai with his body. He breathed deeply as he faced off against Lay. Lay had been trained to kill off demons. He had heard that he was one of the best. But X could not stand by and watch Lay hurt Kai. Not Kai. 

X awoke with a start and instantly remembered his dream. He felt the feeling of horror wash over him. He suddenly stopped what he was doing and fell to his knees. “Dear God please help me,” his anguish was evident as he choked out the last words, “I’m in love with a demon. God save my soul!”


End file.
